


mick jagger one shot

by maccandjohn



Category: Mick Jagger - Fandom, The Rolling Stones, stones - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rolling Stones - Freeform, jagger - Freeform, mick jagger - Freeform, stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccandjohn/pseuds/maccandjohn





	mick jagger one shot

imagine you were spending the night with mick in his flat, watching the tele and reading a magazine. you knew mick was in his room doing something, probably getting high or playing guitar or reading or something. you glance at the clock and it read 1:47 am. you toss the magazine to the coffee table and walk to the tele and switch it off. walking near the bedroom you can already smell weed drifting from where the door was slightly ajar and you hear slight grunting noises as you peek into the room you find mick with his hands down the front of his velvet trousers ,his eyes closed and his head tossed back, mumbling a few words and moaning as thrusted a bit against his own movements  
you knew you had to act fast if you want wanted to be a part of the fun  
you pushed the door open completely, which caught micks attention. he immediately stopped what he was doing and he became doe eyed and almost scared  
"where's some grass" you asked as you climbed onto the bed as he took initiative and brought you to his lips and you kissed him back  
"fuck im sorry" he said  
"for what?" you responded  
"trying to wank while company was over..."  
you laughed a bit  
"it's quite alright, but you didn't answer my first question. where's some bud ?"  
he pushed his hair out of his face and reached to the bedside table and grabbed a joint and lighter and lit it  
breathing in the herb he passed it to you and so forth  
as it hit you , you smiled and laughed as you realized how much you really liked mick . you could feel your body becoming warm and you fell to lay next to him as he turned to you and you began kissing again  
"i was thinking of you darling" he whispered in your ear  
"what? when?"  
"just a moment ago. when you found me" he said softer  
that made you blush while he smiled and began to kiss you again  
this time with more passion  
"im so happy you decided to spend the night" he murmured as he began tearing at your shirt and eventually realized to just slide his hands underneath it  
he grabbed your bare breasts as you moaned a bit and he helped you out of your shirt and began unbuttoning his own  
he pulled the floral shirt off and tossed next to him as he climbed on top of you to prolong to kiss as he felt every inch of your body, going from your hips, trailing to your stomach , then stopping to rub you breasts again  
you could feel his erection pressed against your leg, which turned you on even more  
as you reached to unzip your pants he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head  
"ah ah ah" he said with a smirk as he pressed himself against your thigh.  
he began kissing you again and trailing down your neck, leaving small marks in places and eventually leading to your navel , which he kissed repeatedly 

"you're stunning darling" he said quietly and pulled your pants down himself as you kicked them off to reveal a pair of white panties with pink bows on either side  
"cute" he said quickly and you giggled 

he kissed around your waist line , leaving a hickey or two 

he look the cloth in his mouth and pulled it down and off your body as he kissed his way up your legs and to your thighs. shivers ran down your spine as you arched your back  
he kissed your lips  
"already wet hm?" he laughed as you spread your legs a bit further he kissed your sex and began work

only a few minutes after him starting you began thrusting yourself at him while he looked at you every once in a while, his beautiful blue eyes hazy with lust  
you began to feel a climax coming on 

damn he was good with his mouthwasn't he ?  
you're breathing and heart rate increased and you started whimpering and moaning and just before you're orgasm  
perfect timing he stopped and pulled himself up to you and began kissing you again 

"taste yourself you dirty little girl?"  
you shook your head still trying to recover of what almost was.  
he was still in his trousers , his erection harder than ever as he rubbed himself against your bare pussy , making you moan and ache for it more  
"mick please" you said as he slowly rubbed himself into you, with a bit more force each time  
"you want me don't you girl ?" you shook your head, you'd never been so turned on by anyone in your life  
he licked his beautiful full lips and said "beg for it"  
you thought you were going to die  
"mick please . please i need it. i want it so bad." you said playfully , he smirked and kissed you roughly , pulling at your bottom lip as he ran his hands upon your waist  
he unzipped his trousers completely and pushed them off to show he had on a pair of boxers with a clear erection  
you reached for him and took him in your hand and gave it a few pumps and his eyes rolled back into his head  
you pulled his underwear down completely and took him in your mouth and began sucking him slowly , making him suffer  
he began moaning as you looked up at him and he threw back his head  
you began pumping and sucking and he began thrusting himself into your mouth and then you abruptly took him out and he pulled you up to him and threw you on your back with a grunt 

"cocktease" he said as he rubbed his tip so close to you and looked at you in the eyes , his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat  
"please baby. please fuck me" you pleaded as he slowly inserted himself into making you arch your back and breathe in as he let out a much deserved sigh of relief  
"damn darling." he moaned as he began moving more now and becoming more sure of himself  
now in time with one another you began sweating more than before as he thrusted into you, gripping your hips  
becoming louder and louder his always musical voice was gruff and rhythmic as he breathed and moaned your name, swearing under his breath  
after a few minutes you began breathing quicker and harder on the verge of orgasm he stopped thrusting to reach down and kiss your neck and lips and began again and almost immediately came and cried out your name when mick cried out your name "oh fuck" he yelled as you came right after him and he pulled himself out of you and rolled to the side

"im so glad you decided to spend the night" he said "me too" you admitted as you tried to get up to get up and get dressed he pulled you back and insisted you sleep right next to him the way you were 

 

* sorry for any grammatical errors i didn't proof read *


End file.
